earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Weird Worlds 10
Characters * Cain * Abel * Lucien * Elvira * Drury Walker * Angie Aimes * Rose Walker Location * Sinister House, The Dreaming * November 18th 2016, 0221 Universal Time VOX Archive * Lucien/Drury Walker/Rose Walker/Angie Aimes: 4 instances * Lucien: Here we are. Here, allow me. knock, knock * Cain: footsteps, door opens Yeah? What do you-? Lucien? * Lucien: Good day, Cain. What are you-? pause Oh, dear, did I come to the wrong Nightmare House again? * Cain: Huh? What? No! This isn't the House of Mystery. This is the Sinister House. You looking for her? She's here, somewhere. I was just here to chop uo some- scoff I don't need to explain. Come in or don't. I don't care. footsteps Lucien's here! footsteps He's brought guests! door slam * Angie Aimes: Huh, he seems nice. * Drury Walker: He's really not. That was Cain. * Angie Aimes: Yeah, so? * Drury Walker: No, the Cain. * Angie Aimes: Wait, the guy who killed his brother in the Bible? * Drury Walker: Yeah. He's one of the Nightmare Hosts. Seven master storytellers who- * Lucien: Excuse me, Mr. Walker, but we should take this matter inside. Please, follow me. footsteps * Lucien/Drury Walker/Rose Walker/Angie Aimes: '''4 instances, door closes, footsteps: 4 instances * '''Lucien: Just this way to the sitting room. footsteps Please, sit anywhere you wish. * Drury Walker/Rose Walker/Angie Aimes: '''3 instances, clatter, footsteps: 2 instances, clatter, footsteps, clatter * '''Lucien: footsteps Anywhere except there, though. * Rose Walker: scoff Why not here? * Elvira: Because that's mine. * Rose Walker: gasp Elvira? * Elvira: footsteps Yeah? Is that a problem? * Rose Walker: footsteps N-no... Not a problem at all. chuckle I just... I, well, I'm- Lucien didn't- * Angie Aimes: Lucien didn't tell us that a late night horror host was who we were coming to see to help us. * Rose Walker: Yeah... I'm just... I'm shocked to see you. * Elvira: giggle That's okay. My appearance is kind of a shock to everyone. long sigh Have a seat, dear. * Rose Walker: Right. footsteps Scoot, Angie. I'm coming in. clatter * Angie Aimes: clatter Wow there. * Rose Walker: Hush. You're good. * Drury Walker: sigh Lucien, why did you bring us here? * Elvira: Yes, Lucien. Why did you bring these folks to the Manor Macabre? * Lucien: Manor Macabre? * Elvira: Eh, I'm trying it out. * Lucien: This home already has a name. * Elvira: Yeah, but... "Sinister House"? Really? sigh It's a bit... It's lame. * Lucien: Yes, well, I thought you liked things with lackluster titles... such as your precious horror films. * Elvira: Hey, those things got style. "The Head with Two Things"? Classic! pause Or was that the "The Thing with Two Heads"? Eh! Who cares? chuckle Both sound like a good time to me. * Rose Walker: laughter, snort, laughter * Angie Aimes: Em, did you just snort? * Rose Walker: scoff No... Hush now, Angie. * Drury Walker: Can you answer my question, Lucien? * Lucien: Yes, I apologize for the delay. I brought these three to you as they need quick access to Hell. * Elvira: Oh, I see. * Drury Walker: Which we wouldn't need if you didn't force my sister to surrender the Materioptiokon. * Lucien: That was not yours. That belonged to my master. pause Even then, you heard what Death and Mascot said. Lord Dream appears to have placed an enchantment on the Dreamstone restricting ots traveling capacity to locations within the Dreaming. So even if I did allow you to keep it, it would do you no good in this specific instance. * Drury Walker: scoff So you say. However, I don't believe you. * Elvira: Ooo, I like this one, Lucien. He's feisty. chuckle Okay, sweetie, what's your name? * Drury Walker: You can call me Drury. * Elvira: Yeah? And can I also call tonight? * Rose Walker: snort * Angie Aimes: Ew, that's your brother she's talking to. * Rose Walker: Oh, yeah... Ew! * Elvira: pause Drury? pause Never heard that as a name before. pause As a word? I seem to recall using it once or twice long ago. Though I feel like I've forgotten it's meaning... but it does seem to ring a bell. * Drury Walker: sigh It's from a French word for love, particularly the steamy kind of love. * Elvira: Ah, yes... Then it's definitely rung my bell. chuckle Alright, Steamy. You got a last name? * Drury Walker: Walker... * Elvira: pause Well, Drury Walker, I bet you got a good story to share with the Mistress of the Dark. * Drury Walker: Not really... * Elvira: scoff Playing hard to get, are we? * Lucien: sigh We don't have time for this, Elvira. These three are on an important assignment of the utmost importance. We must not delay their passage to Hell. Now, are you willing to help them or-? * Abel: opens, footsteps I brought homemade eclairs! door closes Oh... n-n-new friends? * Lucien: sigh Abel... What are you doing here? * Abel: I b-b-b-b-brought eclairs f-f-f-f-for El-El-El... gulp the Mistress of the D-Dark. * Elvira: He's been bringing us baked goods for the place downstairs. * Angie Aimes: Place downstairs? * Lucien: The basement of the Sinister House has a inter-dimensional eatery. * Angie Aimes: Oh, right... Because: why not? * Lucien: It has dozens of Doors of Destination connected to it, some in Hell. Therefore- * Drury Walker: You want us to access Hell through a nightmare cafe? * Lucien: Essentially, yes. * Drury Walker: That's just great. * Lucien: clatter, footsteps Yes, well, good luck. I have other tasks to see to and patient to check in on. * Angie Aimes: If Mr. Dodds wakes up, please do apologize to him for me. I really hope this isn't on my quarterly eval. * Rose Walker: I thought you hated your job. * Angie Aimes: Oh, I do... but I kind of need it. Even with Greg cutting me a hell of a deal, Gotham rent is ridiculous. * Lucien: I will be certain to pass on your well wishes. Farewell. door opens, footsteps, door closes * Abel: C-c-c-can I put these somewhere? This pan is k-k-k-kind of hot. * Elvira: Oh, yes, dear. Go place it in the kitchen. You know your way around. * Abel: Th-thank you. footsteps * Drury Walker: That door there? * Abel: Y-yes... * Drury Walker: Let me get that for you. footsteps, door opens There you go. * Abel: Th-th-thank you, again. door closes * Drury Walker: sigh, clatter Okay, so where were-? * Cain: opens, footsteps Was that my brother? closes * Elvira: Oh, hello, Cain... How long have you been in the coat closet? * Cain: scoff Doesn't matter. Which way did Abel go? * Elvira: sigh He's in the kitchen... * Cain: Thank you. door opens Hello, dear brother! door closes * 2 instances unison: Angie Aimes: He's got an axe! 'Rose Walker:' He's going to kill him! * Elvira: Whoa, calm down, girls. It's fine! It's fine! Relax. * Cain: hack, muffled hack, muffled blood spatter, muffled cough, muffled slash, muffled chop * Elvira: It's fine... pause loudly: Cain, you better clean up after yourself this time or I swear-! * Cain: muffled: Yeah, yeah! * Abel: gasp, muffled crawling * Cain: scoff, muffled footsteps muffled: Not so fast, brother... I'm not done! chop * Elvira: giggle Trust me. It's fine. * Angie Aimes: It sounds like a murder is happening. * Elvira: That's exactly it. But they do it all the time. It's just sibling rivalry. pause One-sided sibling rivalry... * Angie Aimes: Uh-huh, well... uh... gulp Maybe we should be- * Drury Walker: It's fine, Angie. Cain and Abel are immortals. Abel will be fine. Trust me. * Angie Aimes: Okay, but... sigh Can we go somewhere safe now? Like, uh, Hell, please? * Elvira: Sure, very well. footsteps Follow me. * Drury Walker/Rose Walker/Angie Aimes/Elvira: 3 instances, footsteps: 4 instances * Elvira: Have any of you been to Hell before? door opens * Drury Walker/Rose Walker/Angie Aimes/Elvira: ' 'on stairs: 3 instances, pause, footsteps, door closes, footsteps on stairs * Angie Aimes: I have. * Elvira: You? pause Huh, not the one of the three of you I imagined doing a stint in Hell. giggle Choir girl's got some secrets, huh? I like that. Which part of Hell, ifyou don't mind me asking? Personally, I like to vacation at the beaches of Internecia. All the beaches there have amazing views... * Angie Aimes: Internecia has beaches? pause All I know of there is they forbid clothing. * Elvira: Exactly why it's such a beautiful place. chuckle So which realm of Hell are we going to? * Drury Walker: Angie has connections in Melothm. * Angie Aimes: They're not my connections, per se- * Elvira: Melothm? Hmm... Well, I normally stick to mostly to the warmer climates, but I've been known as a bit of a snow bunny from time to time. chuckle Melothm has plenty of things to see and people to do. sigh Alright, twist my arm, why don't you? I'll go as you guide if you insist. * Angie Aimes: Huh, what? Did someone-? * Drury Walker: That's not necessary. I'm sure Angie knows her way around enough- * Angie Aimes: I mean, not really, but- * Elvira: It's no trouble at all. I'm not really dressed for Melothm, but... Steamy'll keep me warm, won't you? * Drury Walker: pause, sigh Fine, but- * Elvira: light slap Oh stop it. pause You have a mighty fine tush, too. * Drury Walker: Wait, what-? groan That's not what- sigh Why does this always happen to me? * Rose Walker: Oh no, Drury, a super sexy babe that's got a kink for all things evil is coming on to you. scoff Yeah, I don't feel sorry for you... at all. * Angie Aimes: Yeah, I think if anything she's jealous... * Rose Walker: What? No! I... I have you. * Angie Aimes: chuckle Yeah, and you haven't stopped looking at Elvira's boobs for more than ten seconds. * Rose Walker: What? No, I haven't. * Angie Aimes: '''Em, you're incredibly distracted. It's plain as day. chuckle Don't worry about it. I don't care. * '''Rose Walker: Distracted? scoff I'm not distracted. * Angie Aimes: Really? What's my name? * Rose Walker: Huh? What? scoff Don't be ridiculous. It's Angie. * Angie Aimes: Uh-huh. And what's our relationship? * Rose Walker: Girlfriends, d'uh... * Angie Aimes: And before that? * Rose Walker: scoff Neighbors and breast friends. * Angie Aimes: pause Okay then. I was wrong. You're clearly anything but distracted. * Drury Walker: sigh Can we please just go to Hell now? * Elvira: What's in Melothm anyway? What's the rush? * Angie Aimes: Don't ask me. This is Drury's plan. He should explain it. * Drury Walker: It's complicated. I don't want to bore you with all the details. * Elvira: Oh, dear, go ahead... bore me. * Drury Walker: sigh We're going to Hell to find our mother. However, Rose and I weren't really raised with any inkling as to our mother's religious background. I have no idea where to find her. So we're thinking we need to get in touch with someone who's more familiar with the dealings of Hell. Someone like Senael- * Elvira: gasp The Silver Prince? * Angie Aimes: Yeah, that's him... I take it you know him? * Drury Walker: chuckle Oh, yes. I've known him two or three times now. sigh How do you know him? * Angie Aimes: He's my daughter's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandpa or something like that. * Elvira: scoff Geez, now you're just making me feel old, honey. sigh Wait, what if your mother isn't in Hell? * Drury Walker: Oh, she is. Death pointed us in the right direction. She said that's the direction she went. * Rose Walker: Our mother wasn't exactly a saint by any stretch of the word. * Elvira: scoff Too bad she's gone. Sounds like my kind of gal. Wait, I'm sorry... I didn't catch your name. * Rose Walker: sigh Well, that's complicated. My birth name is Rose. Rose Walker, but nowadays I'm Em. Em Parker. * Elvira: gasp No way. I've heard of you! * Rose Walker: chuckle Yeah... I'm the dream vortex that's going to destroy the Earth. sigh Go, me... yay. * Drury Walker: That's actually the reason we're in such a rush. If we could move this along- * Elvira: What? pause No, honey. I don't care about that. I know your husband. * Angie Aimes: Ex-husband. * Rose Walker: You know Alex? * Elvira: scoff Do I know Alex? chuckle Oh, do I know Alex! * Rose Walker: This isn't the same way you know Senael, right? Because... That'd be awkward... but also kinda badass. * Elvira: What? giggle Nothing like that. He stumbled on the Sinister House like six months ago while he was dreaming. He keeps coming back, Sometimes he drinks here in the bar. He's even shared a story about you a time or two in there. Yeah, but mostly he hangs out in my parlor and treats me like his shrink or something. giggle He has a lot to say about you, girl. pause I like your style, by the way. * Rose Walker: Stories? pause Oh, no... What kind of stories has he told about me? gulp Trivia and Notes * Part of the Weird Worlds Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Weird Worlds 9. * Story continues in VOX Box: Weird Worlds 11. * Debut of Cain, Abel, and Elvira. Links and References * VOX Box: Weird Worlds 10 Category:VOX Box Category:Cain/Appearances Category:Abel/Appearances Category:Lucien/Appearances Category:Elvira/Appearances Category:Drury Walker/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Em Parker/Appearances Category:The Dream Team/Appearances Category:Endless/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Sinister House/Appearances Category:The Dreaming/Appearances Category:Weird Worlds Storyline